Clix Fashionistas
Clix Fashionistas is a 2013 fan-made adventure/fantasy created by Princess Aisha. It follows the story of a girl and how her life changes when she leaves her Kingdom to study at Alfea. Members * Aira-Fairy of the Phoenix's Light *Lilliana- Fairy of the Lunar moon *Rubelia- Fairy of Gems *Felicia- Fairy of Flowers *Nancy - Fairy of Rainbows Specialists *Matt *Delphine *Ivor *Uriah *Nathan Villains Season 1 * Lucy - witch of hypnosis * Joey - witch of Illusions * Misty - witch of dark mists Season 2 * Cedric *The Hex Sisters Season 3 *Joey *Ivor (Formerly) Season 4 *Pluto and his Goblins Season 5 Coming soon... Series Season One The princess of Valeria, Aira and Celestia, Lilliana go to Alfea College for Fairies to study. She meets Rubelia, the Princess of Crystallus Felicia and Nancy and they form the Clix Fashionistas. The Hex Sisters studying at Cloud Tower hear about Valerian Princess and link her to the Phoenix's Light. They plan an attack on Aira at Alfea using winged ghouls. But unfortunately, the Clix destroy them before they can scan her. So they plan another ambush on her first date with a Specialist from Red Fountain, Matt. The Hex attack her and confirm she is the keeper of the Phoenix's Light. The Hex, still having the intentions of owning the Phoenix's Light, send the Dark Marionettes to wreak havoc in Alfea. The only way to destroy the army is by playing Harmonia's Song. In all possible ways , Ruby and Aira find the song and destroy the army. More coming soon... 'Episodes' *A journey to meet *Hex *The Show *I have A Date With My Crush *Beach Party *The Painful Truth *Trauma and Chaos *Harmonia's Song *Hadley's Voice *Missing You *TBA *Unity *Horn of Hypnosis *The Icicle Monster *Lionne *TBA *Alfea: The Last Stand *Battle for All *The End - Part 1 *The End -Part 2 Season 2 The Fashionistas have defeated the Hex Sisters and are living normal lives and having fun. A wizard named Cedric has come to Magix in search of the Tree Of Life with his aim to imbalance the proportion of magic. He goes to PixieVille and asks for it's location but the Pixies refused to tell him so he kidnapped them in his home DarkVille. The Hex find a way to break out of the Magix Dungeons where they were imprisoned. They go to DarkVille to hide as the decide their fate. But they stumble upon Cedric and team up with him. The fairies at Alfea are studying 'Bonding'. So the five set out to PixieVille on a research trip since they don't know much about pixies and have not yet bonded with one. Deep down the dungeons of DarkVille is a chamber filled with weakened Pixies. Teleportio the pixie of teleportation uses her last magic to teleport herself to Alea to get the fairies help. Too bad her magic couldn't take her there, it could only take her to PixieVille. She sights the Clix and goes to them telling her about Cedric. Miss Faragonda setup an obstacle course test to see which of the Fashionistas were fit enough to go to DarkVille. Lilliana, Ruby and Aira passed. Red Fountain sent two Specialists: Matt and Delphine. The five go to DarkVille determined to free the pixies. They successfully get them out of there and head back to Alfea to plan the ending of Cedric. Cedric and the Hex discuss Aira and how they can manipulate her to get the Phoenix's Light to be on their side. That is when Lucy remembers the Horn of Hypnosis and how she has a '' 'grip' on Aira. The Clix and Specialists head to DarkVille with intentions to finalise the threat. But when in battle, Lucy casts a spell on Aira to hypnotise her. This changes everything. The new plan is to rescue Aira. Matt turns confused saying he is not protective enough and he knew that was happening. The fairies and Specialists couldn't return to Magix City so they leave the battlefield and hide in a chamber to work out a new plan. Dark Aira is very devious and heartless, ready to attack her friends. Nancy and Lilliana distract her while Matt heads to put the Mind Barrier on her head. Aira is back and her friends are all drained. She summons the Great Phoenix and sends the Hex Sisters and Cedric to the oblivion. Episodes *The Magical Scavenger Hunt *Pixie Magic *A Wizard in PixieVille *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Season 3 Ivor is a new Specialist that is from Andros. He is best friends with Uriah and seems to be very nice until the Clix Fashionistas spot him at Sardom's lair, a dark underground territory when Ruby was chasing Wilhema, her pixie. Ivor was talking to a scrying crystal ball saying stuff about the Charm of Ezyre. Ivor stops attending classes at Red Fountain and the Specialists start to suspect him. Ivor teams up with the Hex Sisters so they could go to Tehra in Magix and steal the Charm of Ezyre. When Joey realizes the power the Charm possesses, she decides to betray Ivor and her sister for the Charm. The Fashionistas learn about the Charm of Ezyre and plan to go to Tehra and collect the Charm before it gets into the wrong hands. To their surprise, Ivor and the the Hex were already there. Ivor wears the Charm and starts hovering in the air with immense dark magic. He is about to attack the Fashionistas when he falls to the ground. As he turns round to see what was happening, Joey was wearing the Charm of Ezyre. She creates an avalanche of rocks to destroy what was around her. Ms. Faragonda is worried about the Clix so she calls the Specialists to check on them in Tehra. The Clix manage to get out of the avalanche with Rubelia's ''Concrete Jewel. They come out of Tehra and meet the Specialists' airship. Nancy and Felicia are holding Rubelia by the arm. She is exhausted after using most of her energy in the Concrete Jewel she constructed. The specialists came to help the girls. Delphine lifted Ruby and took her into the airship. Delphine is worried about Rubelia. She is weak and drained. The Fashionistas and Specialists try to help her regain her strength. Joey imprisons her sisters in a chamber of her newly reformed Tehra. She holds Ivor captive and tortures him to tell her more about the Charm of Ezyre. The fairies and Specialists arrive at Alfea and Ruby is rushed to the ER. She gets stronger with time and is soon back on her feet. During a conversation between Faragonda and the Clix, they wonder whether Lucy and Misty are alive and about what has become of Ivor. Faragonda also tells them about Enchantix and how they can use their fairy dusts to cure the curses of the Charm. Felicia gets a letter from her parents reminding her about the annual Floral Yulé. Her and her friends go to Pansy to celebrate. Unfortunately, there was an attack from a Ferocious Touch-me-not. It was taunting a little boy who mistakenly touched it. Nancy and Felicia who were nearby helped the child. When the plant became carnivorous trying to eat the boy, Felicia went in to save him by making the plant to swallow her instead. Felicia gained her Enchantix. Uriah goes to Lilliana and apologises to her during the Yulé. She forgives him but breaks up with him say she's "not ready for a relationship". She walks away and leaves him heartbroken. On Mothers' Day, the Clix's mothers visit. Everyone was having fun when a storm came. A lightening bolt was about to hit Queen Lumina, Lilliana jumped in to save her mother. It struck her but magically came with Enchantix. A new girl named Madeline from Valeria comes to Alfea. She learns Aira is her Kingdom's Princess so she tries to be just like her. Aira starts to get pissed off and runs away from Madeline. But when the school planetarium is about to blow up Aira protects Madeline without caring for herself. Aira acquired Enchantix. There are some scholars at Alfea from Celestia, Pansy and Spectrumia. Nancy was given a bracelet from Nathan which she forgot at the Auditorium. The scholars were exploring the Audi when Nancy came in. The Celestian attacked the others and Nancy jumps into action. His attack hit a surface which deflected it . As it came toward the Spectrumian scholar, Nancy when to shield . Unfortunately, she was too late so the attack hit her. All lights glowing with incandescence, Nancy acquired Enchantix. Rubelia is called to Crystallus on urgent terms. She goes with Aira and is told her brother, Prince Lexia is to be executed for looting Pheldan Fems and that she was a part of it. Ruby prove her innocence but her brother was to be executed. Hearing such, Ruby decided to bail her brother and to be executed instead. Aira pleaded but the King ignored. Just as the execution was about to take place, Ruby acquired Enchantix and her father changed his mind. With all the Fashionistas as Enchantix Fairies, the Clix were ready to face Joey. But an interrupting call from Imperium seeks the presence of Matt and his new fiancée. Having no choice Matt and Aira leave immediately. The others left to Tehra not long aftee Matt and Aira's departure. And to their surprise, Joey now possessed other great abilities. Matt and Aira arrive at Imperium. They meet King Animus who rejects Aira because she is not of Imperial origin. Matt gets into an argument with his father but Aira agrees to follow Animus' rules. The King starts to realise there is something he likes about her. The Clix and Specialists are in deep battle with Joey. They use different sorts of spells but all to no avail. Upon arriving at Alfea, Matt and Aira find out the others have gone to Tehra and decided to follow. The fairies have been making futile attacks. Joey seems to be absorbing the power with her charm rather than deflecting it. Aira and Matt get into action but it doesn't help. Joey stops drawing energy from their attacks and now from them. Weak and vulnerable, the Clix and Specialists and at their last reserve of energy Lucy and Misty attack Joey. She leaves them and turns to her sisters. Aira came up with a plan to use their fairy dusts for convergence. They rise high into the air and ready their fairy dusts. As Joey turns to attack them the fairies know its time to activate their fairy dusts. With a gust of fairy magic, Joey hits the ground. The Specialists run to her and pull the charm of her neck before she regains her consciousness. Its Final Year for the Clix and they celebrate on Graduation Day . Episodes *While I was Away *The New Guy *Sardom's Lair *The Charm of Ezyre *Suspicions *Things Take A Turn *In Vain *Post War *The Pansian Yulé *Happy Mothers' Day *Copycat *The Bracelet *Kinship Ties *Tough Times *Deep in Struggle *The Power of Enchantix Light in The Realm Of Darkness After the Clix gained their Enchantix, they set forth to Valeria. More coming soon... Season 4 Ms. Faragonda sends the Clix to go to Earth to find a lost princess, Cornelia. She is the Heart of Earth and the source of energy for all plants and flowers on earth. It's now up to the Clix to make her believe. But can they convince Cornelia before the Goblins destroy the Core of Nature? Fairies In Earth TBA Season 5 The Clix are in Gardenia on vacation after saving Cornelia. They gather up and take her to Alfea to get started on her journey as a fairy. Season 5 Episode List * Goodbye Gardenia * Specials *Clix as Guardians of Magix Transformations * Clix/Winx * Charmix * Enchantix * Believix ** Glimmerix ** Lovix * Naturalix * Fantasix Theme songs Opening *Clix, The Best Fashionistas(season 1)''' *Clix (United) (season 2&3) *''Fashionistas (Season 4) Ending *Magical Harmony(season 1&2)'' *''We are the Clix (season 3&4)'' Category:Princess Aisha Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki Category:Groups Category:Teams